Internet protocol (IP) telephones are typically personal computer (PC) based telephones connected within an IP network, such as the public internet or a private network of a large organization. These IP telephones have installed “voice-over-IP” (VoIP) software enabling them to make and receive voice calls as well as send and receive information in data and video formats. IP telephony switches installed within the IP network enable voice calls to be made within or between IP networks, and between an IP network and a switched circuit network (SCN), such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN). If the IP switch supports the Signaling System 7 (SS7) protocol, the IP telephone can also access PSTN data bases.
Subscribers to the PSTN have access to certain fee-based telephone services provided by the local telephone switching company. These include directory assistance (“DA”), which allow a caller to request operator assistance in obtaining a directory number (“DN”). Rather than dialing “0” to access the local operator, the caller dials either: 411, 1-555-1212, or 1-NPA-555-1212 (where NPA is the Numbering Plan Area, or area code) and the call is presented to an operator on a screen that immediately identifies the call as a DA call. The operator obtains the DA search query information from the subscriber and initiates a DA database search. The DA database returns all listings that match the search criteria. The operator then selects the appropriate listing and releases the call to an audio response unit (ARU) that provides the subscriber with an audible report of the requested number.
The DA service is provided at a fee by the service provider and is an important revenue source. Similarly, the service is valuable to the subscriber when time or circumstance prevent the caller from determining the requested number on their own. Despite the benefits to both service provider and subscriber, the DA service does have limitations for both parties. For the subscriber the reported telephone number is provided as an audible response. Although the reported number is repeated to give the caller the opportunity to either memorize or record it, the information is generally “jotted down” in a temporary way; sufficient only to make the present call. The failure to record the information in a permanent way, such as in a subscriber's telephone personal directory, typically results in the need to again access the DA service the next time the call must be made.
Since the DA service is a revenue source for the service provider the repeat access by a subscriber may well be considered a positive result. However, there are efficiencies with providing the DA service which are important to profitability. Since the subscriber calling the DA service operator does not necessarily have detailed information as to the residence, or even the locale of the party at the requested number, there is dialogue that must occur with the subscriber to allow the DA operator to narrow the search command to the DA database. For providers of telephone services in large metropolitan areas, this dialogue time can be significant, resulting in a corresponding amount of operator time to complete the transaction. As such, some service providers have begun use of automated operator technology in which a subscriber accesses a computer generated voice response menu and enters information via the telephone keypad. While this becomes a greater burden to the subscriber, it reduces the service provider's real-time cost of providing real-time operators.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,829,243 discloses that DA information is provided by a telephone system to internet protocol client telephones in selectable formats including: a text data format provided jointly with an aural format in response to an aural request from the client and, alternately, in text data format in response to a text message request from the client.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,277 shows a cordless telephone which can be connected to any one of digital exchanges of different protocols. A main unit of the cordless telephone is provided with a memory for storing a table for collating control data (first control data) defined by the protocol of a digital exchange to be connected and control data (second control data) inherent to the cordless telephone. The main unit also includes a protocol converting circuit 4 for conversion between the first control data and the second control data. If the cordless telephone is to be connected to another digital exchange structured in a different protocol, a protocol circuit 4 corresponding to the protocol of the digital exchange is used. Transfer of conversation between the cordless telephone and a fixed telephone can also be realized by providing a data distributing and combining circuit.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20060077968 shows several examples for in-home Voice-Over-Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephony distribution. In one example, an analog telephone adapter may be modified to provide wireless capabilities. In another example, an isolation device or circuit may be added to a Network Interface Device or a Central Office. In yet another example, a second pair of wires may be used to provide VoIP service. As a result of implementing any one of these examples, a user may place a VoIP call throughout the user's home without being tethered to a fixed location.